Barge Land
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Barge Land est une équipe constitué par mes soins avec mes personnages de Rpg. Le personnage principale est Natsuko Hizumki. Cette émission consiste à torturer nos Akatsukiens des pires façon possibles : jeux vidéos, télévisions, interiview, jeux de sociétés et cie.


Comme les jours, à L'Akatsuki on s'ennuie parce que ces débiles mentales ne savent rien faire d'autre, ils sont même les plus douer dans ce domaine mais c'est pas possible comme ils sont nuls et ça se dit criminel de rang S, mon œil ouais ... O_o « se casse en courant » Merde !

**Pein : reviens ici !**

**Nda : votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment, veillez le rappeler plus tard, merci ^^**

**Pein : imbécile, ça c'est pour le téléphone**

**Nda : oups X_x**

**Madara : perd pas ton temps, avec elle**

**Nda : toi, un conseil ferme ton clapet ou je te transforme en ballerine**

**Madara : c'est tout ?**

**Nda : ensuite, je prend une photo et je l'envoie à tout le monde Niark Niark !**

**Madara : ah, non fait pas ça !**

**Nda : alors à genoux et demande pardon ! (xd)**

**Madara : plutôt crever !**

**Nda : d'accord, Hidan ta faux stp**

**Hidan : ouep, mdam !**

**Nda : une dernière volonté ?**

**Madara : euh...**

**Nda : c'est biens, ce que je disais**

**Madara : c'est une question d'honneur, je ne peux pas m'abaisser devant une nana**

**Nda : question d'honneur, mon œil, t'a juste la pétoche ouais**

**Pein : cette fille est diabolique -::-**

**Nda : t'a tout compris ^^ j'adore vous faire chier les mecs, girl power !**

**Konan : ouais !**

**Nda : bon même si Dei est un gars en vrai -_-**

**Itachi : on se fait chier ici -/_\-**

**Nda : oh, le zombie est réveiller ^^**

**Kakuzu : on m'a appeler ?**

**Nda : nan, retourne compter tes sous-sous ^^**

**Kisame : rappelles-moi prk on part plus à la chasse aux bijuu ?**

**Pein : parce vous êtes que des bandes d'incapable**

**Madara : parfaitement d'accord avec lui...**

**Nda : vous voyez que j'avais raison ^^**

**Kakuzu : Chut !**

**Hidan : vos geule ; j'arrive pas à prier !**

**Kakuzu : on s'en balance**

**Hidan : toi retourne compter ton pognon et fait pas chier**

**Kakuzu : Je t'emmerde**

**Hidan : moi aussi**

**Madara : fermez-là sinon je prend l'un pour taper sur l'autre**

**les 2 se fessant tout petit : oui...**

**Konan : et dire qu'avant c'était eux qui le frappait**

**Madara : hé, poulette on t'a demandé d'ouvrir la bouche ?**

**Konan : ta geule, le chef de pacotille**

**Nda : j'suis avec toi !**

**Pein : Konan, zen... et eux toi aussi**

**Zetsu : hé, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans le placard, une drôle de boîte carré**

**Nda : Gertrude ! ^^**

**Zetsu : O_o ?**

**Pein : hum... ?!**

**Madara : Ils sont où le blond et le roux ?**

**Nda : c'est la blonde, d'abord**

**Tlm : « siffle l'air de rien »**

**Madara : -_- j'ai rien dit**

**Nda : moi je sais ^^**

Quand on parle du loup, les deux sortent chacun de leur chambre, qu'est que vous alliez vous imaginez...

**les 2 : -_-Z quoi ?**

**Tlm : rien**

**Hidan : Putin, par Jashin pour une fille elle est bien roulé ! « bave... »**

**Konan : le pervers de service est de retour -_-**

**Nda : hiii ! hentai !**

**Dei : O_o# « l'attrape par le col et lui crie dans les tinpant » NAN, MAIS T'ARRETE DE ME MATTER, ESPECE DE GROS PERVERS ! ET PUIS DEJA J'SUIS UN MEC !**

**Hidan : Je suis pas le seul à le faire, heins les gars, ah bon O_O ?**

**Les gars : « siffle tjr » ah mais non pas du tout**

**Nda : roh.. O_O vous n'avez pas honte ?!**

**Hidan : en particulier, Sasori**

**Nda : SASORI ! O_O**

**Dei : Sasori ? -_-**

**Sasori : oui ?**

**Dei : « le tape »**

**Nda : oh, le pauvre ^^**

**Saso : auteur à la noix, tu l'a fait exprès !**

**Nda : ouais ^^**

**Madara : mais quelle fille violente**

**Dei : j'aurais dût mettre plus d'explosif quand j'ai voulut te tuer**

**Nda : ouais, si tu veux, je t'en donne là ?**

**Dei : c'est vrais ?**

**Nda : ouais, tiens ^^**

**Dei : merci, viens là toi ! « regard meurtrier »**

**Madara : ouh, je le sens mal**

**Zetsu : hé, je fait quoi de cette boite ?**

**Tlm : tu l'a bouffe !**

**Zetsu : je suis cabinnal et non papiervor (xd)**

**= bouffeur de papier : carni-vor donc papier-vor :D fin de l'explication**

**Tlm : on s'en fout !**

**Zetsu : bon, tant pis, je la laisse sur la table, je vais m'occuper de Gertrude**

**Tlm : ouais ouais, bon débarra**

**Nda : Gertrude, come on! please ! (lol)**

Quelques heures plus tard en plein milieu de la nuit

**Pein : putain, ya rien à bouffer dans ce frigo**

**Konan : un peu logique, on a plus de fric**

**Nda : vous avez pas autre chose à faire que de penser à bouffer ?**

**Pein : tu squatte ici ?**

**Nda : je suis l'auteur, je fait ce que je veux d'abord**

**Pein : ah, mais biens sûr ^::^**

**Nda : c'est vrais que vous avez rien à manger, vais arranger ça, et voilà ^^**

**Pein : ouais !**

**Konan : à table !**

Comme ces deux là, faisait trop de bruit, tout le monde se réveilla...

**Madara : c'est quoi, tout ce vacarne ?**

**Pein : l'auteur a remplis le frigo ^::^**

**Nda : et j'ai aussi remplis les caisses ^^**

**Kakuzu : $_$ SOUS !**

**Nda : ah, le voilà réveiller**

**Kakuzu : chou-chous !**

**Nda : du veux des chouchou à manger ?**

**Kakuzu : nan !**

**Konan : c'est la façon de dire « des sous » en version taré**

**Nda : ah, merci**

**Kaku : hé ! #**

**Hidan : euh, tu compte me rendre ma faux ?**

**Nda : nan, t'en que j'aurais pas exaucé le vœux du chef maboule ^^**

**Madara : merci, de la compassion**

**Nda ; mais de rien ^^ c'était gratuit**

**Zetsu : bon, je vais être encore chiant pour la énième fois, mais on est fait quoi de la boîte ?**

**Nda : gniaaa ! Un trival pursuite !**

**Tlm : O_O ? Trival Pursuite ?**

**Nda : bande d'inculte, c'est une jeu avec des camembert où le but est de les remplir avec des parts de couleurs (grosomodo)**

**Tlm : heins ?**

**Nda : bon, prenez cette boîte, vait vous expliquer**

Une fois assis autour d'une table...

**Nda : alors, il me faut, 6 joueurs d'abord**

**Tlm : ...**

**Nda : pouille mouillé -_- alors, je vais prendre au hasard : Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan**

**Pein, Konan, Zetsu et Madara : et prk nous on joue pas ?**

**Nda : hum...laissez moi réfléchir à cette question... parce que...c'est comme ça ^^ alors revenons à nos moutons ^^**

**Itachi : on prend les dés et on lançe ?**

**Nda : c'est ça ^^**

**Itachi : alors 5 : vert !**

**Nda : ça c'est ... techniques**

**Itachi : je t'écoute attentivement**

**Tlm : psy de service -_-**

**Nda : ... comment s'appelle la technique du clan Hyûga des yeux ?**

**Itachi : vus qu'on est les copieurs des yeux, ça s'appelle...**

**Nda : prend tout ton temps, on a toute la nuit devant nous -_- « fixe l'horloge »**

**Itachi : l'excité blond sort avec une fille de la branche principale...**

**Nda : mon dieu... « prend le tome correspondant et lit le dite-chapitre » ce qu'il est con**

**Pein : -_- et dire, que j'ai vus cette fille de mes propres yeux**

**Itachi : ah, oui la petite Hinata**

**Nda : ce n'est pas la réponse demander, on te demande le nom de la technique de ce clan pour les yeux**

**Itachi : ah mais oui, le Byakugan ^^**

**Nda : t'a mis tout ce temps pour répondre, et ça se dit héritier du clan Uchiwa**

**Itachi : ça va être dur, vus qu'ils sont tous mort**

**Nda : t'a oublié qu'il reste Madara et Sasuke**

**Itachi : ça peut s'arranger pour Madara**

**Nda : on va biens s'entendre ! ^^**

**Madara : c'est un conspiration pour me tuer ?!**

**Nda et Ita : nan, pas possible ^^**

**Nda : et tu compte faire comment avec ton frangin ?**

**Ita : ba, l'anguille s'en chargera**

**Nda : sauf que c'est tout le contraire, c'est lui qui s'est débarrassé de l'anguille, regarde « montre la dite-page »**

**Ita : mais quel abruti celui-là**

**Nda : parce que tu crois qu'il allait avoir un chance contre le junior alors qu'il arrive pas avec le plus grand**

**Ita : pas tord, bon encore à moi, rose !**

**Nda : De qui Neji Hyûga est t'il amoureux ?**

**Ita : euh... aucune idée**

**Nda : bib... Tenten**

**Ita : heins ?**

**Kisa : l'espèce de Pucca**

**Ita : ahh..**

**Kisa : à moi ^^ bleu**

**Nda : c'était qui le sensai de l'anguille, veille peau et le pervers ?**

**Kisa : heins ?**

**Madara : t'est prié de dire les vrais nom**

**Nda : C'était qui le sensai de Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya ?**

**Kisa : ouh là...**

**Pein : oh, sensai Jiraya, le bon vieux temps**

**Konan : ah oui... ^^**

**Kisa : euh... j'ai sais rien**

**Nda : le 3eHokage, en plus c'est l'anguille qui la tué, ensuite Tsunade est tjr en vie et Jiraya ba c'est monsieur Pein qui s'en est chargé, heins ?**

**Pein : mais non...ce sont mes clones d'abord**

**Konan: O.O Pein !**

**Pain : hé, t'été là toi aussi !**

**Konan : ... =_=' je voulais oublier ce douloureux épisode qui a bouleversé ma triste vie à jamais, merci d'avoir gaché ma journée**

**Nda : « avec son portable » allo, j'ai une cliente pour vous, oui...elle est gravement atteinte, quel heure pour un rdv ?**

**Pain : WTF ?! O_O**

**Saso : ah moi, orange**

**Nda : l'art est t'il éphémère ou immortel ?**

**Saso : ba quelle question immortel...**

**Nda : et ba non, éphémère la preuve t'est mort**

**Saso : ah... bon**

**Dei : ah moi, jaune**

**Nda : tu sais pas ça, t'est vraiment conne**

**Dei : pardon ?**

**Nda : qui est le nouveau dirigeant de Suna ?**

**Dei : comment veut tu que je le sache, je suis mort(e)**

**Nda : un peu de logique, qui a voulut te faire la peau à Suna ?**

**Dei : ah, le gamin qui joue au bac à sable**

**Nda : il nous faut un nom**

**Dei : mais j'en sais rien moi**

**tlm : « se frappe le front » oh là là...**

**Nda : Gaara du désert, ça te dit rien ?**

**Dei : hé moi, on m'a dit le nom de son démon pas comment il s'appelait**

**Nda : donc c'est la faute à ses deux-là**

**Dei : parfaitement**

**Nda : tu mourra moins bête**

**Dei : j'suis déjà mort(e)**

**Nda : ba tu remourra moins bête**

**Dei : je suis pas Hidan ou Kakuzu**

**Nda : bon, arrête de faire ta dépression nerveuse à la fin, sinon je prend un rdv pour toi aussi**

**Kakuzu : à moi, marron**

**Nda : c'est qui le ninja copieur ?**

**Kakuzu : Kakashi Hatake, ancien ambu**

**Nda : ah voilà quelqu'un d'intelligent ^^**

**Hidan : lui intelligent ? o_O**

**SPAM !**

**Kaku : tu peux parler, crâne d'huitre, bon vert**

**Nda : la technique des Uchiwa ?**

**Kakuzu : Le katon, l'art de craché du feu grâce à son chakra, rose**

**Nda : Qu'est que lit Kakashi ?**

**Kakuzu : Technique du batifolage, écrit par l'ermite Jiraya**

**Nda : Le sensai d'Hinata, Kiba et Shino ?**

**Kakuzu : Kurenai, qui est avec Asuma et porte son enfant, orange**

**Tlm : ouh !**

**Nda : quelle est la phrase de Naruto ?**

**Kakuzu : Un jour, je serais Hokage, comme son papa, jaune**

**Nda : village où il fait pas beau ? N'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Kakuzu : Village de la pluie, Pein et Konan vienne de la bas connus aussi sous le nom de Ame**

**Nda : bon, l'ultime question : est-ce que Naruto va devenir Hokage ?**

**Tlm : O_O**

**Kakuzu : il n'est pas possible de répondre à cette question pour l'instant vus que l'auteur du manga Naruto est en train d'écrire la suite ^^**

**Nda : euh... O_o ba euh...**

**Tlm : alors ?**

**Nda : ya marqué : L'auteur du manga Naruto n'a pas put nous donner cette information**

**Tlm : Kewouaahhh ?! OoO**

**Hidan : putin, j'ai même pas put jouer !**

**Kaku : t'est pas encore mort toi ?**

**Hidan : va te faire foutre, toi !**

**Nda : bon, ba Kakuzu a gagné !**

**Kakuzu : ouais, combien ?**

**Nda : comment ça combien ?**

**Kakuzu : on joue pas à qui veut gagner des millions ?**

**Nda : baka, mais tu m'a donné une bonne idée ^^**

**Tlm : ah non !**

**Nda : oh si ^^**


End file.
